Laituce
' ' 'Laituce '''is a Saiyan descendant of Goku and Caulifla and one of the main protagonists of [[Dragon Ball Final|''Dragon Ball Final]].'' Appearance Physically, Laituce is the spitting image of her ancestor Caulifla, with long, wild, spiked hair, and big yet narrow eyes. Clothing-wise, she also imitates Caulifla, wearing a similar outfit consisting of a low cut magenta tube top, low-set purple harem pants, long dark grey wristbands, and pointy dark grey shoes. Personality Laituce seems to combine traits from both her ancestors: she’s always looking for a fight, and is also always trying to find new ways to surpass herself and break her limits. This brings her into conflict with the more level-headed Pinich, who is a stark comtrast to her personality. Even though she acts disinterested in Pinich, she secretly harbors a romantic interest in him to the point of obsession, which he is unaware of. However, she still considers him to be weak-willed and spineless, evidenced when she did not help Pinich against the gang, hoping to “toughen him up”. Biography Background Laitice was born to descendants of Goku and Caulifla on the same day as Pinich. During her childhood, she made friends with Pinich and Zhuken, the former of who she was to marry on her eighteenth birthday due to a agreement forged by their grandparents. On Pinich’s fourteenth birthday, she did not help Pinich fight the gang that was accosting the boy, claiming she wanted to “toughen him up”. Later, she was present during Pinich’s Great Ape rampage, watching quietly. Froze Saga Laituce is in the palace with Pinich and Zhuken when the Froze Force attacks. As the soldiers are busy leading the Froze Force into a trap, Froze’s Elite Squad attacks, and the three are sent to fight them. After confronting them, Pinich orders Laituce to stand back while he fights Kabron one-on-one. Power Laituce’s power level is unknown, as she has never demonstrated her fighting abilities. However, it can be assumed that she is around the same power level as Pinich, since she regards him as a equal. Additionally, Laituce is stated by multiple characters to have high potential, as her ancestors include Goku, who was as strong, or even stronger than a God of Destruction upon his death, and Caulifla, who was able to obtain Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 with relative ease. Abilities * '''Flight: '''Laituce can control ''ki in order to fly Relationships Friends and allies Pinich Laituce looks down on her future husband, even though she has a hidden obsession with him. She also grudingly respects him, both due to his status as a Saiyan prince, and also because of her aforementioned obsession. Zhuken Laituce and Zhuken share a twisted friendship where they both respect each other, with Zhuken knowning that harboring romantic feelings would be disrespectful to Pinich. At the same time, Laituce has the same kind of gruding respect for Zhuken that she has for Pinich. Trivia * Her name is a pun on the word lettuce.